


Did You Miss Me?

by KilltheDJ



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilltheDJ/pseuds/KilltheDJ
Summary: Three times Party asked some variation of "did you miss me?" within his lifetime, and one scene where we question what Kobra Kid's life choices got him to the point he was at.





	Did You Miss Me?

"Did you miss us?" Party Poison shouted out into the crowd bursting of color and life and rebellion. He looked around the stage, heating the shouts of the crowd. Kobra Kid was just playing his bass, as usual, Fun Ghoul looked like he was amping up to jump around some more, and Jet Star looked like he was jamming. He shouted again. "Did you miss us? I can't hear you!" 

 

Little did he know the Desert would miss them so much more so soon, because little did he know it would be the last show played by the Black Parade, the last show played by the Killjoys. 

 

"Did you miss me?" was the next time Party said it, two years later, with hair that wasn't long enough to be Party Poison's signature style, without his signature jacket, but definitely with his signature arrogance. 

"He's dead," the Undergrounder opposite him snarled, leveling his ray gun with Party's chest. "Who are you? You should know...no one here tries to play pretend for a reason." 

The Undergrounder, Party was almost positive his name was Desolation Row. His face was painted white, with black lining around his eyes to give them a sunken effect and painted stitches over his lips. He wore a black leather jacket and black jeans, and over all mostly gave Party a creepy vibe.

"I am Party Poison. I swear. I just need to know where my brother is." Party was serious now, because the only reason he was here was serious. He had survived; but he had no idea where Kobra Kid was. 

Desolation shook hs head, but kept his ray gun pointed to Party. "No, you're not. The Fab Four died two years ago. There's no way you're him." 

"Ask me something only Party Poison would know." 

Desolation took a deep breathe. "What...What did Kobra Kid despise about himself the most?" 

"His temper and trigger-finger," Party answered automatically, then got rather confused. "Why did you ask that?" 

"Because only Kobra Kid and Party Poison know that," Desolation answered, and he dropped hs gun, grinning, and Party could see tears welling up. "Dear Destroya...you're him..." 

"Do you know where my brother is?" 

Before Party could get an answer or ask any of the other questions he currently had, he was engulfed in a hug; Desolation was...was he crying? "Are you...Dude, who are you" 

"Dear Destroya...I've missed you so much..." Desolation pulled back with that same grin (though it was rather eerie with his make-up, but that was probably the point). He took the water bottle from Party's hand and immediately soaked his face, and began rubbing the make-up off. "Do you not recognize my voice?" 

"No...?" Party said in confusion, and as the make-up left Desolation's face he began to realize why he should. The eyes were the same, the same face shape and features...Dye the black hair to blonde and...Oh Destroya, "Kobra!" 

 

"Did you miss us?" Was the first thing Party said into the crowd, bursts of color but instead of bursts of life, there were only shocked gasps and silence. Kobra was smiling that secret smile of his next to Party somewhere, Ghoul looked positively ecstatic, and Jet just looked ready to be alive again. 

Tonight was the premiere of the Deserts new band, Three Cheers. Tonight was the first time in two years Party Poison or Jet Star had been seen, and the first time Kobra Kid or Fun Ghoul were seen oing by their infamous Killjoy names. The Black Parade was dead, that much was true, but Three Cheers had just started and...well, BLI had the chance to kill them, but they didn't, and that mistake would be their downfall. 

But before they could start any revolution, they had to show people that Killjoys never died, not even after two years in the Underground facing every mission with reckless abandon, or selling bombs while thinking your entire crew was dead, or two years in rehabilation. 

Or maybe it was just a Fab Four thing.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
